powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Boohoo the Clown
Boohoo the Clown is (as his name appiles) a clown-theme Machine Empire monster who serves as the primary villain of the episode "For Cryin' Out Loud". Character History As an idea givin by Klank, Boohoo (who according to Klank is "wonderful with children") was dispatched from the Machine Empire as a plane to enhance the frequency and amplitude of baby Joey's voice to make the sound waves extremely destructive. He first appeared in Joey's room when the Red Ranger left and placed the High Sound Frequency Waves at the baby, he later returns and encounters the Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers with baby Joey, when the Red Ranger appears he battles along side an army of Cogs, he was able to stun the Rangers with his Lighting Waves as the Cogs dispatch Alpha (who was protecting the baby) away, afterwards both he and the Cogs were able to escape with the baby, he returns with both the army of Cogs, Klank and Orbis to the Angle Grove's electric power plane to destroy it with baby Joey's cry, the Rangers appear and as the Ranger battled the Cogs, he manage to make it to the baby, but Boohoo fired energy blasts at him, causing the Red Ranger to nearly fall, but he manages to regain his footing and make it to the baby Joey, unfortunately the bottle was empty, causing the baby to cry, Boohoo then fire Energy Bubbles at the Red Ranger, which causes the area to shake and cause the baby crib that Joey was on to roll and fall off, the Red Ranger grab the crib, to much to the Red Ranger's shock, the baby was gone, luckily, its revealed that Billy was able to teleport Joey to the command center, were he'll be safe, now angered, Boohoo summons the Cog Jets to attack the Rangers, who were able to take out with the Zeo Laser Pistols, Boohoo then fired his Lighting Waves at the Rangers, as well as ambushing them with the Energy Rings fired from his Clown Rattle, the Red Ranger then used his Zeo Power Sword to attack him, but he missed, Klank and Orbis then enlarge Boohoo the Clown, the Rangers then summons the Zeo Zords and formed the Zeo Megazord to battle with Boohoo, Boohoo had the upper hand with the Baby Bottle Bombs and Mouth Energy Laser combanation, but the Zeo Megazord was able to defect the mouth energy lasers back at Boohoo with the Zeo Megazord Sabor, The Rangers then used the Zeo Megazord Sabor powered up to destroy Boohoo the Clown once and for all. Boohoo reappeared in Adam's dream. Personality True to his name sake, Boohoo the Clown acts very much like a clown, he is a loony prankster that loves to toy around with his enemies, he even says that he (supposedly) does not want to hurt baby Joey. Powers and Abilities *'Toy Clown Form: '''Boohoo can transform into a small clown toy as a disguise *'Teleportation: 'Boohoo can teleport to any location at will. *'Sound Frequency Waves: 'Boohoo can fire blue energy rings from the blue ball on his head at a baby that is not harmful to the baby itself, but rather, if the baby should cry, he or she can emit a high frequency sound waves extremely painful to the human ear and possible destroy a city, the spell with be removed if Boohoo himself is destroyed. *'Lighting Waves: 'Boohoo can fire light blue energy rings with blue lighting from his chest that can stun the enemies. *'Mouth Lasers: 'Boohoo can spew out light blue colored energy lasers from his mouth. Arsenal *'Clown Baton: 'Boohoo's weapons are his Baton that can fire a series of projectiles: **'Energy Lasers: 'Boohoo can fire light blue colored energy lasers from his Clown Baton. **'Energy Blast: 'Boohoo can also fire energy blasts from his Clown Baton. **'Energy Bubbles: 'Boohoo can also fire pink-es red colored energy bubbles from his Clown Baton as well. *'Clown Rattle: 'Boohoo also as a Clown Rattle that can fire blue energy rings. *'Baby Bottle Bombs: 'Boohoo has a supply of baby bottles, that when thrown will explode. *'Clown Sword: '''Boohoo also has an armed mounted sword for an aid in combat. Quotes Behind the Scenes Portaryal *Boohoo is voiced by Michael Sorich. Notes *Boohoo's name comes from the word that describes crying for kids *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Boohoo, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $285. BHClown Cos1.jpg BHClown Cos2.jpg BHClown Cos3.jpg BHClown Cos4.jpg See Also Category:Zeo Category:Machine Empire Category:Zeo Monsters